Who's gonna be picked for Robin?
by PySchO-KitTy
Summary: Have you ever thought who's Robin or BB ever going to be with, well guess the couple in this fic gonna be. But any how Robin is have trouble who he likes Star or Rae but he needs to make the choice fast for Slade plans to do his final plan to crush the TT
1. Default Chapter

Hey, it's my second Teen Titian fic. I've gotten better in my grammar and all that stuff, I think...  
  
And please leave a review for this fic and my other (It's just me and the world who have to die) it's a rob/rav (just because), so if you don't like this couple don't read my first fic!!!!!! (No flames)  
  
Anyway I don't own any of the characters or the show, if you are able to guest the main couple in this fic right you win!!!!! $100,000,000  
  
Well not the million $$ cause I don't have that much money (I wish)  
  
Now enjoy the fic!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Titians are at the park trying to have a day off)  
  
"Come on Beast Boy serve it all ready" Robin said while Beast Boy took his time serving the volleyball "Shut up you just don't want me to score on you guys!!!" Beast Boy said yelling at Robin.  
  
The game was 10 to 9 and the game started to heat up and so were the hot dogs and burgers, "Starfire, move a little to the left I think Beast Boy is going to serve it around there" Robin whispered to Starfire, she nodded her head and started to move.  
  
All of a sudden Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and smacked the ball to Starfire. She held her ground knowing eventually she had to fly. The young alien flew toward the ball and with all her strength and smacked the ball like crazy!!  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy tried to hit it over but ended up hitting each other and fell to the ground. After Starfire hit that 40 mph ball the force of it pushed her back and incidentally landing on top of Robin. Their lips touched slightly. She had never felt this way towards Robin before; it felt like butterflies were in her stomach.  
  
At a far distance Raven saw them kissing, it shocked her and made her feel jealous and she didn't know why. She has this overwhelming feeling and it scared and infuriated her emotion further. It felt like getting up and pushing Star over and kissing Robin.  
  
"That's ridiculous get yourself together you idiot! Why are you bothering yourself with THAT...It's only Star and Robin...Kissing ...and that naïve little girl is on top of HIM...On top...OF HIM...Kissing HIM...she needs to be destroyed...I need some herbal tea" she heard her heart pound harder and harder in her chest as the green monster known as jealousy slowly took over..  
  
Mean while Beast Boy and Cyborg got up and saw Robin and Starfire kissing on the ground. Beast Boy trying to be funny pushes Star over and Robin saw this as an opportunity to leave the awkward moment and go check if the food was ready. Trying to hide his blushing face from Starfire. He looked to the almost burning hunks of what seemed to be or used to be food. "Hey the food is ready!!!!!!!!!" Robin yelled to the gang.  
  
Raven got up and dusted herself off as she walked toward the table. As usual Cyborg got his hot dogs and his double meat triple cheese extra bacon burger, Robin eats his hot dog filled with extra chili, Beast Boy with his tofu things, and Starfire with her ...mustard. And as for Raven well nothing really, she usually brings her herbal tea and nothing more.  
  
She looked at Starfire scornfully "I'm going to meditate" Raven said in her monotone voice she looked at the table once more. It felt as if she was leaving for good. She sat down at her usual spot and chanted "Azrath Mentrion Zinthos"  
  
It lasted about ten minutes before she head the familiar voice next to her ear "Hey Raven?" Robin said and Raven stood up and crossed her arms.  
  
"What do you want Robin?" she asked but all Robin did was stare at her beautiful violet eyes and how beautiful they had gotten in the rays of sunlight. But her eyes also showed overwhelming sadness and Robin then felt the urge to say something "Hey I've notice you've been quite lately" Robin said trying not to make her angry with his curiosity "I'm always quite Robin" she said in the monotone and scornful way she always seemed to address him whenever he poked his head in her business.  
  
"Well the guys are starting a game of Frisbee do you want to play?" the boy wonder said hoping she would reply his question.  
  
"No, why don't YOU go and start playing with them" she said emphasizing the word You so he would get the picture as the young gothic girl said trying to get back at her meditating  
  
"No Frisbee not my thing" he said a bit embarrassed that he wasn't the best at everything. "Do you want to get something to drink?" he said sheepishly.  
  
"I'm fine I've got my herbal tea" she said getting her pot and black cup, as she opened it she noticed there was barely any. Her mind fumed and scolded her as she thought in her head "Stupid! Why didn't I bring more!" Robin noticed this as her face seemed to form a slight scowl.  
  
"Well I thought I had herbal tea" she said in her monotone voice as a puff of black energy tossed the kettle and cup into the nearest tree. "Stupid things betrayed me!" she yelled in her mind vowing she needed to buy a new set.  
  
"Well my offer hasn't expired yet, we can go to the café around the corner and get something to drink" the young boy wonder said offering his hand to the young gothic girl who's beautiful in many ways.  
  
"No, I can take care of myself" as she didn't offer the boys hand "Well do you want to invite Starfire or anybody?" he said looking in the eyes of the girl before him.  
  
"No I'm sure they don't like coffee" Raven said as she hears Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy playful laughter. And Robin and Raven quietly walked to the café.  
  
I hope you like the first chapter leave me a review and no flames!!!! If you're an R/R stay and read  
  
And if you are an R/S OR BB/RA stay to and read 0.k bye!!!!! Oo 


	2. At the cafe

Sorry guys I can't wait for REVIEWS they take to long!!! It seems like for ever, all eternity!! Alright! Now I'm on the second chapter!! (Thanks to those people who read my first TT fic) I know it sucked in the beginning but please leave me a review. (I'm begging!!!)

And I have to say over and over "I do not own the characters or the show!!!" But anyhow if you love Rob/Rae or Rob/Star, BB/Rae, BB/Terra or any other couple in the Teen Titians say........what ever you want!! I don't care, but if you read this story YOU have to leave a review. Well if you can anyway enjoy the second chapter (PEOPLE CHEER) ****

****

* * *

Robin and Raven walked through the black French doors of the small café. Raven smelled the coffee being made and the felt warmth as it was being poured into people's cups. The screeching sound of tea being boiled in a nearby kettle gave Raven a reassuring welcome.

Robin noticed an open spot in a secluded area and took a seat in the back with Raven following close behind. "Well do you think the guys know that we're gone?" Robin asked knowing the most likely answer would be yes

"And the point of that asking question was?" Raven said a bit pissed of from a stupid question.

'They probably noticed HE was gone but had she walked off by herself well lets just say that would be different. 'Oh dear Robin is gone! They would all scream heck they would most likely send a search party and the F.B.I the whole damn freaking Navy while there at it!' Raven's face formed into a slight frown the more she let her mind wonder about.

The waiter made his way to the table "What do you want to order miss" he said a bit too cheerful for the gothic girl's taste. Her beautiful violet eyes glanced over him in disgust as he smiled at her.

The teenage boy looked to be around eighteen or so. His spiky brown hair seemed to come over and cover his right eye so she guessed his other was the same disgusting green as the other. He smiled at her as a lion would smile at its prey right before he killed it.

"Herbal tea" Raven said in her monotone voice and looked to the waiter her eyes shooting imaginary daggers at him as he turned to Robin.

"And you sir?" he said to Robin winking at him and then slightly nodding his head towards Raven. Robin was getting uncomfortable. 'Is he telling me that he thinks RAVEN is good looking?'

"Um......Herbal tea" Robin said and the waiter walked off casting some side glances at the purple haired girl as he left.

The young boy wonder chuckled slightly as the waiter turned his head and winked at Raven trying his best efforts to catch her attention as she tried to hide her face with her faithful companion, this being her black book of course.

Robin looked at her disgust and embarrassment and slowly let himself giggle. "So should I tell him you're only fourteen or should I leave that to the police officers?"

She gave him her best death glare but even she had to admit that was pretty funny especially coming from Mr. Serious. She sunk further into her seat still hoping the book would shield her from the creep that was watching her from the counter. She quickly changed the subject to escape the awkward moment.

"Robin I didn't know you like herbal tea" she said a bit rushed and surprised.

"I don't I just want to see why you love it so damn much" he said hoping that would help ease her into a decent human conversation. They hadn't talked or been alone like this in ages. He remembered and fondly looked back to the time when it was just them two in Titan's Tower. God he missed seeing her smile, she hadn't done it in so long.

"Rae what ever happened between us? Well what I mean is why do we never talk any more?" Robin said. Raven putt her book down and looked at Robin.

'He called me Rae. Wow I didn't think he would ever bring THAT up ever again.' Raven looked down as she remembered how close they were long ago and the fact that they weren't so close now.

"I haven't been called Rae in a long time and I don't know why we stopped talking to each other." But deep down Raven thought 'It's because the gang came'

"You know Robin I'm not going to lie to you........" she said but before she could finish the sentence the stalker came back with their order and that disgusting smile of his.

The waiter made his way to the table and gave Raven and Robin their herbal tea. Raven didn't pay any attention to the waiter as she tried to concentrate on the small chip in the table. She felt relieved as she felt his bad vibes leave her personal space.

The young boy looked at the cup of tea just as she looked at the pile of Star's fuzzy blue food. It was a mixture of disgust and curiosity.

"So Robin since this is your first time having herbal tea I'll show you how to make it just right" and with that Raven began putting the secret ingredients into her special concoction.

It was looking at a doctor perform brain surgery or an artist making his grand masterpiece every movement was precise and almost beautiful. It was like watching a dance being performed by her hands.

Her gaze slowly looked up at him as she noticed him watching her every move. 'I forgot the way she made her tea' he thought as he watched her with complete respect and awe. He gazed down at his crossed arms that lay on the table and then turned his gaze to look at her. 'Was that a smile?' he thought but before he could continue on with their conversation a loud boom came from the direction of the door.

"There you guys are!!!! We've been looking all over for you two!!!" Beast Boy said a bit well annoying.

"Yes friends!! What are you doing with out us on such occasions!!?" Starfire said as she sat down and latched herself onto Robins arm in her loving fashion.

The rest of the gang piling into the small booth with Beast Boy scooting next to Raven as Cyborg got a chair and sat at the end of the table. Starfire leaned over to grab the menu her slender fingers "accidentally" brushing Robin's arms causing her to blush uncontrollably. "Friends let us order mustard and ice cream or that delectable blue fuzzy food that comes on bread!!" the young alien said naively in her sing song voice.

She sweat dropped as she noticed the disgusted face of those around her. "Or perhaps we should order the size of large pizza" she said sheepishly putting her menu down and inching closer to Robin.

"As long it has tofu!" Beast Boy demanded as he began making weird faces to the blonde girls across the room making the young girls giggle. "No, Double pepperoni" Cyborg demanded as he glared at the young changeling and so they started another one of their Meat vs. Tofu arguments.

"Guys if you read the BIG letters in front you will notice this is a **caf** not the All You Can Eat buffet" Raven said to her seemingly slow teammates.

- 50 seconds later-

"WHAT!!! Total nasty dude... a café! What can you possibly eat here!!?" Beast Boy yelled in disgust.

"What is a cat ay?" the young naive alien said

"So your tellin' me No double deluxe super sized mega bacon cheese burger and no six cheese over stuffed crust mega large pizza right?...Then what is there to order here crackers and water? Please don't say tofu!" Cyborg said a bit confused.

"Coffee or anything **you guys** would consider disgusting" Raven said pissed off as the little vein mark appeared on her head showing the others how upset she was.

"Then what are we to eat at this cat ay? Do they serve the feline animal here? Is that an unusual food? Where is the delightful yellow substance you call mustard located?" Starfire said trying to get up.

"Hey lets go there is nothing to do here" Beast Boy whimpered wanting to leave the caf

"Your right man lets go I think I saw a steakhouse two blocks from here" Cyborg said as he put the chair back and headed to the door

"Robin let us go partake in watching the overly sized T.V screen and the eating of cotton and non cottoned candies." Starfire said pulling Robin's arm.

"Raven do you mind if I leave?" the young boy wonder asked Raven "Sure, go ahead" the gothic girl said disappointed 'It's not like HE left me hanging before' she thought in her head.

Raven saw them go through the doors of the café and felt a part of her missing as they did. She stayed there for about three minutes drinking her herbal tea.

"Check!" the young Goth girl demanded as the waiter came back with her check. Raven looked at the check, its bold red $10.75 staring at her face.

Raven then remembered that she loaned Robin her money for lord knows why "He's going to pay the next time I see him" she muttered to herself plotting her revenge.

The pedophile of a waiter noticed her hesitation and grinned from ear to ear. "Well, since you don't have any money it's on me" the waiter said.

Raven's face turned to a slight red as she felt more embarrassed by her situation and the rage towards the idiotic waiter who thought HE was actually doing HER a favor. "But to do this you need to give me a little kiss or its dishes for you" he said grinning.

"Hey Starfire I'm going to check on Raven" Robin said leaving the very long line. Robin made his way through the doors of the café as he saw Raven in the back with the stalker. Raven walked out of the kitchen doors and looked at Robin as he looked at her. Robin seemly let out a small giggle seeing that Raven wore a net on her head and with gloves up to her elbows.

"Raven what happened?" the young boy wonder asked. "The reason for this, is that stalker here wanted me too choose if I should do the dishes or **KISS **him because someone walked out of here with my money" the gothic girl said as three vein marks appeared on her face and head. "I'm sorry, that I put you through this" Robin said a bit ashamed "Well since I did my half of the bill now you can pay yours" Raven said snapping the gloves off her arm and took off the net.

Raven then gave the waiter her gloves and her net in his arms. As she gave him a death look letting him see the picture that she didn't like him. Robin put his hand on her back but seemly fell to her waist as they left the café.

**1hour later- **

"Man!! It's good to be home" Beast Boy yelled and jumping on the couch "I feel like eating something" Cyborg said heading for the kitchen "Come on Starfire lets go see what's on T.V " Robin said grabbing her waist. "I'm going to my room" Raven said "And don't disturb me"

"Raven can I walk you to your room" Beast Boy said sheepishly as he blushed uncontrollably. As the changeling stuck his hand out Raven offered to take it and there he walked her down the hallway.

* * *

Well that was the second chapter and tell me did you like the stalker.

And do you think I should do R/R fluff or R/BB, or maybe S/R and I'm taking votes which ever couple gets the most is going to be fluffy for the next chapter tell your friends to vote to (if you have any on this site?) but please leave me a review!!!

Remember the faster or sooner you Review I can go to the next chap.

**All R/BB, R/R, R/S LOVERS THERE IS STILL HOPE THAT THERE GOING TO GET TOGETHER!!!!**


End file.
